Entre nubes y rayos de sol
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Fic dedicado a Lily y los queridos Merodeadores, que alguna vez fueron jóvenes, tuvieron sueños y miedos, pero más que nada, se quisieron.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Esta historia fue escrita para el Big Bang en reversa, gracias al extraordinario trabajo gráfico y de selección de canciones de _**Blowjob22**_. Esta historia está dedicada a ella, con mucho cariño.

_**Gracias a Sara por su beteo y el ánimo.**_

_**Importante:**_ Jamás hubiera escrito el fic sin la inspiración de la música, así que les recomiendo mucho oír las siguientes canciones, aunque espero puedan apreciarlo sin necesidad de ellas, pero creo que será más agradable de leer teniendo presente estas piezas, que seguro conocerán. Dejo el orden preciso.

1. Behind Blue Eyes – The Who

2. Message in a Bottle – The Police

3. Highway to Hell – AC/DC

4. 20th Century Boy – T-Rex

5. She´s a Rainbow – Rolling Stones

6. Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles

**1**

Peter Pettigrew siempre se vio a sí mismo como alguien diferente, pero no diferente como los demás; no como esas personas que podían despertar admiración o respeto.

Nunca como James, tan divertido, al que todo le salía bien, a quien todo el mundo amaba, o casi todos, y aún quienes lo odiaban, lo hacían por envidia, no por desprecio, no como hacían con él.

Con Sirius ocurría algo similar, que despertaba la admiración de todos, y hasta lograba eclipsar a los demás con su sola presencia. Era como un sol inmenso con risa de perro que empequeñecía a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, a él más que a nadie.

Y Remus, que llegó a la escuela aún más pequeño y esmirriado que él mismo, que parecía temeroso de todos… no tuvo más que conocerlos para volverse otra persona. Reía casi como todos los demás, creció más que muchos, sabía lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, y se encaminaba a ello, a pesar de todo, sin dudar.

Mientras estuvieron en la escuela, de algún modo, en su mente, en las fantasías a las que se aferraba con desesperación, fueron un todo, un grupo de iguales con los mismos gustos, y una amistad lo bastante fuerte para superar todas las diferencias.

No importaba que a veces James y Sirius se burlaran de él porque no podía esconder lo mucho que los admiraba, o que Remus fuera quien tuviera que tenerlos a raya; los cuatro sabían que el lazo que los unía iba más allá de las bromas.

Pero él siempre supo, aunque no lo reconociera, que comparado con ellos, era poca cosa, solo que allí en Hogwarts no era tan obvio. Ahora, en cambio, estaba embarcado en una aventura a la que jamás hubiera querido unirse, y lo había hecho solo por ellos, porque no quería renunciar a su amistad, porque necesitaba que siguieran creyendo que tenía ese valor que fingía con desesperación.

Porque de haber aceptado que tenía miedo, que todo eso era demasiado para él, hubiera sido como reconocer que todos esos insultos de los que lo protegieron durante años no eran más que la verdad.

Empezaba a ahogarlo esa sensación de estar a punto de caer, de dejar lo que por tanto tiempo le costó construir.

Y dentro de su corazón, entre la vergüenza y el dolor, se preguntaba una y otra vez si sus amigos podrían entenderlo. Y se respondía de inmediato que era imposible, porque nadie sabía lo que era ser él. Porque después de todo, se recordaba con amargura, él no era más que el inútil Colagusano, el que servía para animar, pero nunca para ser animado, el diferente que ninguno de ellos querría ser jamás.

Veía a los demás avanzar, y él estaba allí estancado, y en un resquicio de su alma, el afecto mutaba en rencor, y él lo callaba, lo enterraba profundo, sin ser plenamente consciente de que cuando un sentimiento negativo nace, es fácil alimentarlo, aún sin saberlo, y en el momento menos pensado, sus emociones no serán ya las mismas, y será capaz de lo inimaginable.

**2**

Quien entrara a la pequeña habitación que Remus Lupin lograba costear con sus más que magros ingresos, se preguntaría por qué no se deshacía de algunos de esos tantos libros que ocupaban el lugar del suelo al techo, y procuraba vivir con más comodidad. En realidad, Sirius se lo preguntaba en cada ocasión que iba a visitarlo, que no eran pocas, a lo que él contestaba sinceramente que, pare él, eso era vivir con comodidad.

Por supuesto que Sirius no lo comprendía, pero eso no le importaba; después de tantos años de conocerse, tenía claro que no siempre iban a coincidir en sus ideas. Procuraba sí, por supuesto, tener unas cuantas sillas disponibles para sus amigos.

La vida fuera de Hogwarts se desarrollaba casi como había supuesto que sería, con dificultades para ser aceptado, sin que lo afectara del todo; no era más el niño asustadizo de once años que miraba a todos con temor a ser rechazado, sus compañeros le habían enseñado que su opinión era más que suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

Lo que nunca pudo imaginar, al menos no del todo, fue que apenas si tendría tiempo para lamentarse por las dificultades laborales, estaba muy ocupado manteniéndose con vida, y preocupado por sus amigos.

Cada que pensaba en todo lo que ocurría, suspiraba sin poder evitarlo, y sentía que un peso enorme se depositaba sobre su espalda.

Los rumores que llegaron en su momento a Hogwarts, del avance de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, se mencionaban siempre en susurros, como si el nombrarlos en voz alta los hiciera más reales.

A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que tanto él como sus compañeros no se arrepentirían nunca de haberse unido a la Orden en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore les habló de ella. La verdad era que se hubieran enrolado mucho antes de habérselo permitido su edad.

Era un ir y venir cada día, sin saber hasta donde los llevaría el peligro. Aún cuando James y Sirius parecían encontrar excitante ese ritmo de vida, estaba seguro de que en el fondo se encontraban tan preocupados como él y Lily, y quizá tan asustados como Peter.

Y aún así, con el miedo acechando, y la maldad siempre respirando en su nuca, él sentía que nunca había sido más feliz.

Probablemente fuera egoísta de su parte pensar así, pero la angustia y el peligro latente habían servido para fortalecer aún más esa amistad que se formó de la nada, y que fue su salvación en la época más difícil de su vida.

Dejó de ser un marginado para convertirse en parte de una familia extraña y compleja que sus amigos y él construyeron sin darse cuenta de cómo y cuándo ocurrió. Era como esa cita del autor muggle que Lily le había recomendado, debía tener el libro en algún lugar, ¿cuáles era las palabras exactas?

Iba retrasado, pero se tomó unos minutos para buscar el volumen, le dio una mirada rápida, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"_¡Cómo! ¿Tú también? Pensé que era el único"*_

Sí, eso les unió, el encontrarse, y reconocerse de inmediato.

**3**

Sirius creía que nada lo hacía sentir tan libre como la lluvia mojando su rostro mientras volaba sobre el campo, casi confundiéndose con las nubes.

Hubiera querido elevarse aún más, esquivar algunos truenos, pero si uno de ellos le daba, y llegaba tarde, Lily lo mataría.

Rió a carcajadas al pensar que James iba a necesitar mucha suerte; su futura mujer inspiraba más terror que la naturaleza.

Así que apretó el acelerador y se mentalizó en llegar lo antes posible. No tenía problemas en dejar plantada a la gente, pero no era solo _gente_ la que lo esperaba, era su familia.

La adquirida, por supuesto, se recordó con una mueca.

De la otra prefería mantenerse tan lejos como le era posible, o en todo caso, si era necesario que los viera, lo ideal era que se encontraran en medio de un enfrentamiento, y con él llevando las de ganar.

Un par de duelos con Bellatrix, uno con Narcissa y su marido, eso podría servir como recuento de sus últimas reuniones familiares. Tal vez si seguía así, cualquier día de esos iba a cruzarse con Regulus; quizá para Navidad, su madre apreciaría el detalle.

Le pareció ver a unos niños muggles señalando su moto en el aire, y les saludó con una mano libre mientras aceleraba con la otra; no iba a echarles un _Obliviate_ a unos niños, que pensaran era un fantasma o algo así. Lo que necesitaba era encontrar alguna forma infalible de hacer invisible su moto.

Hasta ahora lo había intentado sin éxito, y ni siquiera la Capa de James le fue de utilidad, demasiado pequeña; además de que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia que la usara sin pedirle permiso.

Seguro que Dumbledore sabría cómo hacerlo, pero cada que le preguntaba, el viejo se reía y lo enviaba por su escoba. Tal vez si le prometía dejarlo usarla cuando quisiera…

Pasar por Peter no fue algo muy inteligente que prometer, pero como decían los muggles, ya estaba sobre el caballo. Con toda la tensión de los últimos meses, Lily creía que Peter necesitaba tener a sus amigos cerca.

Entonces se cuidó de decirle que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, que la tensión era la misma para todos, y el pequeño Colagusano ya no lo era tanto, así que tendría que soportarlo, pero, ¿a quién engañaría? Escogió convertirse en un animago, y adoptar la forma de un perro guardián; era natural que la gente asumiera que lo suyo era proteger. Y no estarán muy equivocados, haría lo que fuera por su familia. Por esa, al menos.

Un ruido del motor hizo que le sudaran las manos. No ahora, no hoy.

Tan pronto como el ruido se hizo más potente y la motocicleta perdió altura, cerró los ojos. Sí, Lily lo iba a matar.

**4**

¿Dónde están las gafas cuando las necesitas? Oh, sí, prueba en el bolsillo de la túnica, nunca falla.

Bueno, a James Potter no le fallaba nunca, o casi nunca, lo que era mucho considerando que prácticamente vivía con ellas puestas, así que era poco común que las perdiera.

Tenía suerte de no ser del tipo nervioso, porque de estar otro en su lugar, seguro que ya habría empezado a trepar las paredes. Corrección, de estar otro en su lugar, él ya se habría encargado de desaparecerlo.

Tantos años y aún no se hacía a la idea de que al fin estaba en el momento y el lugar precisos en los que nunca dudó que estaría. ¿Contradictorio? Solo un poco.

La habilidad con las palabras no era uno de sus rasgos distintivos, le iba mucho mejor a Remus con eso, que siempre sabía qué decir. No que le hicieran mucho caso, pero que lo sabía, lo sabía. Y bien pensado, se había salvado de varias por escucharlo, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera.

Iba a hablar con Sirius de eso, por cierto, porque su amigo podría prestarle atención a Remus con más frecuencia. Eso de usar la motocicleta cuando llovía a cántaros era un buen consejo, por ejemplo, y que se le cayeran los pelos a Merlín si no era justamente eso lo que hacía en este momento; conocía bien al pulgoso.

Le quedaba de consuelo que si su mejor amigo no llegaba a tiempo, y con Peter, él no tendría que hacer absolutamente nada. Ya se encargaría Lily de él.

Se asomó a la ventana para cerciorarse de que seguía lloviendo, y así era.

¡Qué mala suerte! Y ya había empezado la primavera…

Bueno, nada era perfecto en la vida, y él ya tenía mucho por qué agradecer, no iba a quejarse por un poco de agua.

Así que buena cara, y nada de trepar paredes, no era su estilo. Tal vez un par de sacudidas más al cabello, y con eso estaba perfecto.

**5**

Lily no era una persona irreflexiva, al contrario, quien la conociera diría que tal vez pensaba demasiado antes de actuar, que la impulsividad no era un rasgo que predominara en ella, y que si tomaba alguna decisión, lo hacía con la plena seguridad de que obraba correctamente.

Cuando era pequeña, y jugaba con su hermana, muchos años antes de distanciarse, oía los monólogos de Petunia acerca del futuro de ambas como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Ella hablaba de sus sueños y esperanzas, de muchachos enamorados, iglesias abarrotadas, y niños que jugaban. Y para Lily todo eso sonaba bien, pero era siempre su hermana la que protagonizaba esas historias, como debía ser, porque por más que lo intentaba, no se veía a ella misma en ese papel.

Y ahora, muchos años después, recordaba esos días, se contemplaba en el espejo, y reía.

Los muchachos enamorados aparecieron en su vida, antes de lo esperado, pero solo uno de ellos fue lo bastante persistente para adentrarse en su corazón hasta que no hubo forma de sacarlo.

James odiaría esa frase, seguro, pero era la completa verdad. Él logró que lo amara a fuerza de terquedad, insistiendo una y otra vez hasta que no se imaginó un momento de su vida en el que él no estuviera presente.

Sin sus padres, y con tan solo una hermana que procuraba negar su existencia, veía ante sí un futuro lleno de dificultades, un camino que de haber recorrido sola le habría parecido eterno, pero no estaba sola. James iba con ella…

…y Sirius, Remus, y Peter.

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que se casaría tan joven, y que su futuro marido iba a llegar con toda una corte de amigos que también se convertirían en parte de su familia.

Sí, se casaba con James, pero los otros tres Merodeadores se las arreglaron para pasar a formar parte oficial de su vida, y nada podría hacerla más feliz.

**6**

—Sirius, ¿son ramas lo que tienes en la túnica?

—¡Peter! ¡Te pedí que las sacudieras todas?

Remus rodó los ojos; de verdad que no quería saber.

—Se ven bien, ¿no?

Sirius dejó de mirar a Peter con mala cara, y lanzó una carcajada.

—Lily está preciosa, James la va pasando; pobre, el baile nunca ha sido lo suyo.

—Tiene suerte.

—¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? Estás muy raro. ¿Será un poquito de envidia? No te sientas mal, ya encontrarás a alguien; puedes bailar con Remus por ahora.

—Muy gracioso—Remus miró de Peter al cielo, y suspiró—Es una pena que no deje de llover.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, como si semejante detalle no le pareciera muy importante, y se remangó las mangas de la túnica.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí mirando a los demás divertirse.

—Sirius…

—Este padrino va a raptar a una novia, permiso.

Solo Sirius sería capaz de interrumpir un vals nupcial y pedir algo más alegre, en tanto James le saltaba al cuello y Lily los amenazaba con el ramo para que se comportaran.

—¿Qué dices, Peter? ¿Nos unimos?

Peter sonrió de medio lado, enterrando, al menos por un momento, todos esos pensamientos que lo rondaban.

—¿Por qué no?

Y allí, en medio de un jardín, con todos sus amigos como divertidos espectadores, cuatro chicos llenos de vida, y una joven pelirroja que decidió dejarse llevar solo por esta vez, dieron de brincos como los niños que fueron alguna vez, olvidándose de guerras y muerte, solo viviendo el presente.

Y la lluvia cesó, y el tímido sol asomó, acompañado del arcoíris más brillante que se hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_* Cita de C.S. Lewis._


End file.
